Rectangle amoureux
by Mimoze07
Summary: On l’appelait volontiers Invisobill ; une référence peu subtile à son apparence anodine. Elle, elle était une gamine superficielle, prétentieuse et égoïste. Cela n’empêchait pas qu’elle croyait à un coup de foudre réciproque du héros, Danny Fantôme.


Elle était jolie.

Ce soir-là, elle avait mis cette jupe carrelée devenue trop courte pour elle, une tenue d'une affligeante simplicité par rapport aux excès qu'elle se permettait les autres soirées, ses « fins de semaine » comme elle le disait. Ce soir-là, elle avait renversé son verre de grenadine sur son haut, faisant disparaître le disgracieux logo ovale sous une couche de sirop. Ce qui n'avait pas empêché Dash Baxter, seize ans, redoublant, et dont le sens de la vie se limitait à la distance entre elle et lui de lui faire la remarque.

Oui, elle était jolie.

Assise sur les marches de l'entrée, la serviette calée contre sa poitrine, elle passait négligemment son doigt sur le rebord du verre, anéantissant par la même occasion un imposant travail de manucure. Dans un monde de velours et de paillettes, organisé entre ces bals de fin de semaine et les concours de beauté ce soir-là non plus, elle n'avait pas attiré son attention.

Tout au plus, elle avait croisé sa tignasse noire dans la foule de cols parfumés - du parfum et des relents de shampooing au lait de coco -, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse sous la nappe en papier. La maladresse caractéristique de Daniel Fenton était charmante. Le gobelet vide lui avait échappé des mains, tout simplement.

Elle s'en était convaincue, sans voir la main disparaître littéralement dans la manche du sweat bleu.

Danny essayait de se faire petit dans cette masse d'ombres colorées. Non pas qu'on lui portait énormément d'attention, mais cette sensation désagréable d'être justement mis à part - par des critères X ou Y qui ne l'intéressaient guère - le rendait plus sensible à cette ignorance. Alors que d'habitude, Baxter aurait volontiers mis en avant le gamin marginal qu'il était par une quelconque farce cruelle ; inclure les mots-clés pantalon et casier.

Son désintérêt feint était de loin la meilleure des protections sociales. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se faire aussi discret qu'un fantôme. Quel idiot il faisait, des fois.

* * *

Comme Paris avait une réputation de ville des lumières, et comme Venise devait sa renommée à ses gondoles Amity Park était la capitale internationale en ce qui concerne la traque aux spectres. La petite ville, il y a encore une dizaine d'années, se restreignait à deux collèges et un hôpital. Elle connaissait à présent une expansion de toutes les activités pseudo-professionnelles liées à l'occulte : voyance, astrologie, et la désormais incontournable chasse aux fantômes.

Les journées étaient ponctuées par les régulières attaques de spectres malins qui, non contents de créer des embouteillages catastrophiques, affichaient clairement leur envie de domination du monde par des moyens plutôt originaux. Ce n'était pas un ridicule couvre-feu fixé à vingt heures qui allait les bousculer - les histoires le disaient assez bien, les fantômes disposent de l'éternité pour eux.

Il restait toutefois un fantôme dont les intentions restaient assez vagues aux yeux de nos ouvriers et de nos médias. On pourrait dire décalé. Là où les ectoplasmes avaient des apparences effrayantes de chevaliers fumants, de dragons ou de pirates il ressemblait étrangement à un adolescent. Il était de taille moyenne, avait les cheveux blancs peu soigneusement peignés, arborait un D sur sa poitrine comme une vulgaire marque ; Danny Fantôme parlait aussi assez bien l'anglais pour répondre à la critique.

Il y a un an encore, il avait été désigné comme étant l'ennemi public numéro un dans les faits divers, en attaquant le maire en pleine réunion. Naturellement, la presse locale s'était jetée sur l'affaire. Entre les témoins qui croyaient toujours à une attaque terroriste bien déguisée, et les chasseurs de profession qui criaient en faveur des mesures de précaution c'était une bataille médiatique à petite échelle. Bataille qui n'eut pour seul dénouement que la promotion de Lance Thunder, le charismatique météorologue.

On l'appelait « Invisobill », référence peu subtile à son apparence anodine Danny Fantôme, comme il se dénommait lui-même après coup ou tout simplement Fantôme pour qui le nom propre l'assimilait trop à un humain. Parce que, quelles que soient les conclusions abracadabrantes des sceptiques, il restait bien un fantôme. Un _mort_.

Elle ne se souvenait plus exactement de la situation où Fantôme s'était - plus ou moins - présenté à elle. Elle avait mis son bref évanouissement sur le compte d'une simple crise d'hypoglycémie. Elle n'avait gardé dans son cerveau fanatique que les rosaces de lumière dans son champ de vision, les détails de sa personne.

Il avait cette manie plutôt gracieuse de jouer avec sa manche, coinçant un coin entre ses deux doigts et l'amenant à son poignet jusqu'à ce que le tissu s'échappe du monstre ganté. Il avait fait un ourlet au pantalon noir trop grand pour lui, faisant apparaître un peu plus distinctement les deux bottes - et par la même occasion cette distance infime avec le sol. Aussi superficielle qu'elle était - mais, ah, ce qu'elle était jolie ! -, l'inégalité entre les deux côtés de sa chevelure lui semblait une faute de goût.

Elle fit ses propres conclusions quant à la conscience humaine que pouvait avoir Danny. L'expressivité de sa personne que les joueurs de football et autres musiciens de Casper High, nés de la petit graine que papa met dans le ventre de maman, n'avaient pas parce qu'elle était jolie, justement.

La manière dont les iris entouraient la pupille dilatée d'une sale phosphorescence.

Elle était une gamine superficielle, prétentieuse, égoïste voire narcissique elle croyait encore au prince charmant sur son cheval blanc - ou plutôt ses bottines, justement et tout ça, elle le savait bien. Cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle avait eu le coup de foudre pour le personnage excentrique qu'était Invisobill, aussi connu sous le nom de Fantôme.

Danny Fantôme.

Dans un pathétique numéro de séduction, elle passa la main dans sa crinière de cheveux noirs, mimant un mal de tête - elle ne mentait pas tant que ça. Fantôme ne se força même pas à un sourire poli, les lèvres pincées, ne faisant d'accentuer l'expression de souci qu'il arborait déjà quand elle détaillait le reste de son être. Pour la crise d'hypoglycémie, revois ta copie mon amie.

« Excuse-moi, est-ce que tu saurais qui je suis, par hasard ? »

Question rhétorique.

« Bien sûr, tu es le garçon fantôme - elle le pointa du doigt, oubliant là seize ans de bonne éducation - qui m'a sauvé la vie. Invisobill, c'est bien ça ? »

Invisobill, de ce sobriquet ridicule, se crispa dans un haussement d'épaules, preuve des symboles universels existants entre les gens, et manifestant un profond agacement. Elle ne releva pas, commençant déjà à imiter vainement sa manie de tirer les coins des tissus.

Danny s'abstint bien évidemment de suggérer qu'il s'agissait d'un souci personnel. Il espérait simplement qu'elle n'avait pas deviné qui il était - de sa personne humaine - alors qu'elle avait passé des jours dans une parfaite inconscience, le corps utilisé dans les fins égoïstes d'un fantôme jaloux. Lui qui n'utilisait ce pouvoir que Tucker Foley qualifierait volontiers « d'infiltration », en techno-geek avoué, que pour des farces innocentes. Quelques minutes à hanter le gabarit imposant de Dash Baxter, aussi rigide qu'une poupée de porcelaine. Rien que ça.

Mais des jours entiers ! Il ne savait même pas d'ailleurs si elle avait mangé, bu, dormi, si c'était intentionnel d'avoir refusé ce hamburger peu ragoûtant de chez Nasty la veille. Même si Kitty était partie, en emportant son bras à marionnette et ses maladies d'amour dans le Royaume, Danny Fantôme hantait ses pensées.

Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça que Daniel Fenton avait envisagé son premier rendez-vous.

* * *

Maintenant, là où ses habituels mouvements de main dans ses boucles suffisaient à attirer des regards intéressés, elle redoublait d'imagination pour capter l'attention des spectres de toutes catégories. Elle collectionnait les produits dérivés à l'effigie du héros local, désobéissait à la règle du couvre-feu, et interpeller poliment « le garçon fantôme » pour lui donner un carton d'invitation en bonne et due forme. Et Fantôme commençait à être plus audacieux quant à ses approches. Des interventions plus ou moins hasardeuses.

Mais son attachement se limitait à quelques répliques lancées au hasard, qui n'avaient plus de portée hors contexte. Et Danny, dans les proportions que prenaient ses pouvoirs, ne cessait de faire sa personne humaine plus discrète, plus méfiante et, sans mauvaise plaisanterie, plus fantômatique.

Ce qu'il appelait sans beaucoup d'originalité le « secret », peut-être serait-elle venue à l'envisager.

* * *

C'était la fin de l'été, un de ces étés typiques d'Amity Park où les habitants noient les trottoirs chauds sous les jets d'arrosage, où les pétards usagés jonchent les trottoirs, où les familles s'échangent des recettes de viande au barbecue dont l'odeur emplit l'air. Elle avait multiplié les pinces barrant ses mèches et arborait un une pièce mauve humide sorti « des puces ».

Elle était mêlée - ou plutôt, bousculée - dans une foule de gens parfaitement inconnus, sentant le chlore et la « douche obligatoire » passée outre pris du même syndrome de panique absurde qui précédait l'intervention mégalomane de chaque fantôme. En l'occurrence, la masse opaque d'un spectre, découpée entre les grilles des attractions, dont les bras s'écartaient et grandissaient comme une imposante chauve-souris.

Elle bouscula Tucker Foley dans sa bouée rouge et se sépara de la foule, une main en visière, l'autre tentant pathétiquement de l'éloigner de l'affluence chaotique des shorts de bain. Invisobill, suspendu dans le ciel comme il l'aurait fait sur un banc public, narguait l'ombre massive de sa distance considérable.

Danny Fantôme n'avait qu'à se tenir éloigné de la clarté. Shadow était une ombre, et dans sa situation ne se mouvait que dans les minces raies obscures des clôtures. Si lui-même ne lui montrait pas ne serait-ce qu'une ellipse sous ses pieds, elle pouvait encore danser longtemps entre les reflets noirs.

Néanmoins, il connaissait tout aussi bien l'ombre que son porteur habituel : Johnny Treize, le motard malchanceux. Et également son obsession du garçon fantôme, selon lui une atteinte à son égo, comme il avait une obsession de la mécanique. Et Shadow pourrait ainsi s'agiter toute la journée dans son espace tordu. Il fallait tout de même qu'il bouge d'autant que sa situation, les jambes pendues dans un balancement régulier, était plutôt inconfortable.

Le détail du dispositif d'évacuation sur Terror Mountain arrêta net la complexe machinerie qui tournait à l'intérieur de sa tête. _Mais quel abruti !_

Danny recula d'un pas sur la surface fictive, jetant ses poings en arrière. Shadow s'aplatit en arrière, mimant la prudence. Prudence suggérée par cette attitude tout de suite plus assurée - courbé dans un début d'élan qui ne lui plaisait pas. Mais alors pas du tout.

« J'ai une idée. On va voir si tu es réellement bon nageur. »

Et au garçon fantôme de se jeter vers ce que l'ombre avait défini comme son espace d'action. Il se jeta sur la fine ellipse qui apparaissait et grandissait, les griffes déformées dans l'effort. La queue spectrale du trop bien nommé Invisobill s'échappa dans un glissement caractéristique, et la force le jeta en arrière. Le chlore déformait Shadow en quelques taches de pétrole dans le bassin de Terror Mountain. Une torsade s'esquissa dans l'eau, achevant de détacher les parcelles de masse noire.

Et un pied calé contre un coûteux dispositif d'urgence, Danny Fantôme, affichant le plus grand de ses sourires.

Elle fut étonnée de le voir toucher le sol aussi simplement que s'il venait de descendre une marche, elle habituée à le voir multiplier les gestes niant sa nature humaine. C'était certainement ce qui faisait partie de son « secret ». Elle se fit encore plus petite derrière le plan, négligeant les franges qui lui retombaient sur les yeux.

Et le cercle d'énergie familier se dessina autour de sa tête.

Cet anneau brillant qui semblait précéder les disparitions d'Invisobill, du moins pour le commun des mortels, en lui bandant la tête ou en formant deux menottes à ses chevilles provoquant les précipitations les plus stupides du héros - plus simplement, droit dans la gueule du loup. Parfois de véritables crises de panique lorsque les chasseurs de fantômes, les nouvelles autorités de la ville, s'exhibaient en public.

Là, Fantôme était étrangement calme. Ce n'était que son habituelle « transformation », un retour à sa personne humaine. La banale odeur de parfum _Petite Princesse_, atténuée par les douches répétées, sembla plutôt le conforter que de l'inciter à la prudence. Il laissa le disque lumineux lui passer devant les yeux - même s'il avait plutôt l'impression qu'on lui effectuait un contrôle corporel particulièrement musclé.

La seconde silhouette qui sortait progressivement du cercle était tout aussi familière. Pas par cette même expression mielleuse ou cette même manie de jouer avec les coins des vêtements, mais parce qu'elle _le_ connaissait. Elle connaissait cette tignasse noire malmenée, cet ovale rouge sur le T-shirt de sortie des vestiaires, ces deux yeux bleus où elle voyait le plus souvent une indifférence totale aux farces stupides de Dash.

Danny Fenton, Daniel de son nom de baptême, enjamba la clôture avec sa mine des bons jours.

* * *

Elle pensa un instant aux plateaux garnis aux œufs de caille, au punch, aux chips, aux cubes de fromages et aux saucisses. Elle passa la main à l'arête du nez et sentit les imperfections qu'un fond de teint gâché avaient laissées. Elle n'oserait jamais se représenter dans cet état le haut encore trempé qui laissait voir les courbes d'un soutien-gorge dentelé et ces traces d'acné juvéniles qu'elle laissait apparaître sous ses yeux.

Elle dégagea la serviette de son torse, contempla brièvement les détails des coutures, et la plaqua brutalement contre son visage prise d'un coup de chaleur stupide. Son corps se secoua de hoquets étouffés dans le coton beige. Ses doigts étreignaient les coins, achevant définitivement d'abîmer les ongles à la française.

Elle était superficielle, prétentieuse, égoïste et narcissique. Il était vain de paraître belle. Inutile, alors que la personne humaine en Fantôme - Danny - ne s'y attachait pas. Et en sortant de son cocon d'adolescente, elle se rendit compte que c'était de la poudre aux yeux. Qu'il s'agissait juste de sa propre hypocrisie et de son existence, en fin de compte, qui l'avait amené à s'attarder. Elle réprima un sursaut hystérique.

« Il faut le dire si je dérange. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté comme un chien battu, quelques mèches venant se coller à la sueur nerveuse de son front. La main, maniant avec une dextérité excessive la manche d'un sweat décidément trop grand pour lui, vint se plaquer contre un gobelet cabossé. Le tremblement timide la fit sourire, quand il avait un ton plein d'assurance. Danny avait ce don de vous rappeler à l'ordre d'une seule réplique cinglante.

Il lui plaqua le verre contre le nez. Elle ne s'enfouit que plus profondément dans les courbes de la serviette, dans un grognement exaspéré. Presque un rire malade, tellement la situation était ridicule. Elle ne voulait pas de Danny Fenton comme il se présentait à elle, avec son antipathie exagérée. Elle voulait Danny Fantôme. Elle voulait son prince charmant. Sa propriété privée.

Pourtant, elle avait cette batterie sous la tempe, ces balises sur ses joues, et ces rosaces désagréables qui bordaient son champ de vision.

Comme pour confirmer son impression de malaise, une paume gantée se posa en étau contre son front. La voix flûtée de Fantôme, au-delà de la thérapie que procurait la fraîcheur naturel du spectre, atténua les cymbales tapant au-dessus de son genou.

« Tu as de la fièvre. »

Danny ne faisait qu'alimenter ses folies, tenu aux barrières du secret mais il était un garçon aussi égoïste de sa personne humaine qu'elle était une enfant fragile. Et il arrivait à céder à tous ses caprices dans le rapport de force qui l'opposait à Paulina Sanchez, fille à papa typique.

Parce qu'elle était jolie, justement.

DISCLAIMER

Joyeuse Saint Valentin !

Vous remarquerez des incohérences dans la chronologie des épisodes qui ont servis de base : « Ennemi Public » (_Public Enemies_), une inversion des deux segments de « Heureux en Amour » (_Lucky in Love_), la scène principale dite de la fête prise à « Un vide-grenier catastrophique » (_Attack of the Killer Garage Sale_) et le nom de Danny Fantôme n'étant officiel qu'après « Le Retour du Roi des Fantômes » (_Reign Storm_) et qui devrait par conséquent ne pas apparaître. En somme, il s'agit d'un UA mineur. Je ne peux que m'abriter derrière la licence poétique.

_Danny Phantom_ appartient à Butch Hartman.


End file.
